1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to switches, and particularly to a three-pole three-throw (3P3T) switch and a communication device employing the three-pole three-throw switch.
2. Description of Related Art
Communication devices cover more and more frequency bands with wireless technology developments. Therefore, it is necessary for the communication devices to comprise three or more paths to transceive signals covering different frequency bands. Single-pole double-throw (SPDT) switches and double-pole double-throw (DPDT) switches are designed to form three-pole three-throw (3P3T) switches. However, this kind of design is not only expensive, but also a waste of space. In order to obtain compact the three-pole three-throw switch switches and corresponding communication devices employing the three-pole three-throw switch switches, the 3P3T switches associated therewith are correspondingly required to be designed with a small size.